


意识流zuo ai

by daftdough



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftdough/pseuds/daftdough
Summary: 这样的瞬间便是信号；紧接着就要接吻。





	意识流zuo ai

**Author's Note:**

> 练个笔咯~  
> 在我看来，如果他们之间真的有欲望的话，那多半是以一种干净而又躁动的形态流转在再自然不过的相处之下，一种近乎于“关系的底色”的存在。  
> 这篇超短的意识流黄文只是想把这种解读（臆想）表现出来，简单来说就是产给自己看的，写的不太好还请见谅啦~

每次都是如此。或许只是在某个视线相交的时刻，有谁走漏了一丝春意、眼底打了一星点的笑泡；又或是趁肢体不慎碰撞的间隙，那转瞬即逝的当口，却有谁是生生地逗在了原处。这样的瞬间便是信号；紧接着就要接吻。一方要伏到没有余地的低，在对方身上化作一汪水；他身上的衣褶便也像是水，软软接应上对岸寥寂有时的负形，几是缝作了一道；于是那一件的黑衫子，便像是兜着满怀的晚风，随时在绵延而殷切地招翻……黑衫子、发烧的体肤，仅此而已，视野却虚晃着、虚晃着，险些满溢了；眼角仍不时地现出一些图样，支离的，是软与热的幻境在虚空里倾塌了，它那四散的分形，软的、流转着，可他们的舌头还要更软、更热……擎起这幻境的，这方情欲的托物，很快没入了一道更为癫狂的景观；他们掣动。而夜是维诺的。Eddy又一次顶上Brett的后腰，会是次日的清晨。Brett通常正费力地支着上身，伸手要去够搁在床头柜上的框架。Eddy的手会从他身后绕过去，但一回也没有帮他取来眼镜，反倒要变本加厉，越推越远些。看Brett泄了气，他就好乘胜似地箍紧他的肩膀，扭返回自己身前、怀中。大约还要一小时的光景，两人手机的闹铃就要对着空气此起彼伏，窗格不时有飞鸟探头，太阳从卷帘的间隙斜插而入，是晨光乍泄而已。


End file.
